Goggles of this species are used as protective goggles, in particular in sports. In the field of work protection goggles are known with only one single continuous sight piece being provided, which is inserted into a frame which is injection-molded in one piece. Accordingly with these goggles the finished goggles are simply constructed with a large field of vision, however, cannot be adapted individually to the specific anatomic conditions of the respective user. Furthermore the sight piece cannot be exchanged, so that for example a special adaptation of the sight pieces to the respective purpose of application, for instance by selecting a corresponding darkening, is not possible. In addition, sight pieces which are clouded by grinding dust or the like could not be exchanged.